


Hands

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Anatomy challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Severus stared at his hands. They still had red ink on them; bloody students. They last time he had looked at them they had had blank ink from writing a transfiguration essay for Minerva.

He had strangled people with his hands. It was more interesting, more seductive, to feel skin on skin.

Minerva took one of his hands and held it in her own. Bloody Black had gone and bloody died; failing his duty again. Severus's world was crashing in on him; the only thing real was the touch of skin on skin. Hers felt warmer than her husband's had.


End file.
